Mil Noches y una Más
by Ita-Chan-DL
Summary: One-Short y song-fic de la canción Mil Noches y una más con los personajes de Ron y Hermione. ¡Lean!


Ningún personaje es mio y pertenecen todos a la saga de Harry Potter

Dedico este fic a mi hnita Jorja que hoy es su cumple. Te quiero Hnita!

* * *

><p>-MIL NOCHES Y UNA MÁS-<p>

Faltaba una semana para San Valentín.

Hermione se estiró en su cama. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y sonrió. Era un día soleado, aunque por la ventana se veía que el viento movía las ramas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Era temprano, así que se fue directamente a la ducha y se quedó más tiempo del debido bajo el chorro de agua templada, intentando que su mente se quedara en blanco y poder disfrutar así de su ducha relajante, pero no fue así. Siempre había una cosa que estaba en su mente, latente e imposible de borrar.

Se vistió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Hoy estaba bastante hambrienta. Posiblemente sus sueños le habían hecho moverse demasiado en la cama, y claro, ese ejercicio hace que tengas más hambre.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor estaban dos chicos esperando a alguien. Mientras esperaban a que llegara esa persona iban saludando a quienes conocían.

Uno de esos chicos era un muchacho flaco y moreno, de dieciséis años. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y unos ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas. El flequillo de su pelo rebelde ocultaba el motivo de su popularidad. Aunque ya nadie necesitaba verle aquella cicatriz para conocerle.

El otro de los chicos, más alto que el moreno, estaba al lado de su amigo. Su pelo rojizo estaba bien peinado, mojado aun, posiblemente de la ducha que acababa de darse. Sus ojos azules transmitían una paz para la chica incalculables, y su sonrisa, ufff, esa sonrisa que le había temblar las piernas y que se le erizara hasta el último bucle de su pelo.

Hermione, buenos días- dijo Harry con otra sonrisa- ¿Qué tal todo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró al pelirrojo y sonrió

¡Mione!- dijo Ron sobresaltándola- ¿te vas a quedar ahí fija mirándonos?- Hermoine se sonrojó un poco. Si supiera que sólo le miraba a él. Luego suavizó la sonrisa y con ello la voz- ¡Tengo hambre!

Hermione no se movió del lugar y Ron la cogió de la mano y entró en el Gran Comedor seguidos de Harry y Ginny que había aparecido pocos segundos después.

_"Otra vez me hablas de un nuevo amor_  
><em>y otra vez se me derrama el sol<em>  
><em>volveré a disimular<em>  
><em>yo soy tu amiga y ella es mucho mas"<em>

Bueno- dijo Ron cuando todos estaban ya sentados. Y sonrió nervioso- Tengo buenas noticias.

¿Aprobaste pociones?- intentó adivinar Hermione. Después de haber estado preparando durante dos noches sin descanso con él el examen, no esperaba menos.

No, bueno en realidad no lo sé- luego sacudió la cabeza- Pero es algo mejor- Hermione dudó un momento ¿Mejor que aprobar un examen?- He conocido a alguien.

Ron chascó los dedos y a su lado voló una chica. La bufanda amarilla y negra les dijo rápidamente que pertenecía a Hufflepuff.

Esta es Stella- la chica hizo un barrido con la mano en señal de "Hola".

Y estamos juntos- dijo con una risita la chica. Ron rodó los ojos y medio sonrió.

Bueno, sí. Creo que te están llamando tus amigas- la chica se giró para ver como otras muchachas de la casa Hufflepuff movían la mano indicando que se acercara a ellas.

Harry cruzó la mirada con Ginny, que se encogió de hombros y luego con Hermione. Pero ella estaba muy ocupada decidiendo en que lado de la tortita quería poner el sirope de chocolate.

¿Y?- preguntó Ron

¿Y?- le imitó Hermione

¿Qué os parece?

Hermione se metió el tenedor con media tortita en la boca y sonrió como si le hubiese preguntado qué tal le sentaría suspender todos los exámenes.

"Perfecto" se dijo a si misma Hermione. "Podías haberle escupido en la cara y se hubiese notado menos tu desagrado. Recuerda que tienes que disimular, tú eres su amiga y ella, ahora, es mucho más".

Bueno- dijo al fin Harry- Si a ti tu gusta

Bueno… si- dijo Ron sonriendo un poco.

¿Bueno, si?- Ginny levantó una ceja- Ron, sabes que dicen que se come los mocos.

Harry puso expresión de desagrado, mientras Ron la ignoraba. La castaña se atragantó con la tortita y empezó a toser. Harry al lado suya le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que su compañera pudo respirar.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron con expresión preocupada. La Gryffindor se levantó como si hubiesen accionado un resorte y se obligó a sonreír.

¡Perfecto! Y ahm, Ron, ¡Felicidades!- y luego desapareció del Gran Comedor.

"Estúpida, estúpida y más que estúpida" se decía una y otra vez la chica del trío mientras se aproximaba al aula donde iban a dar Historia de la Magia. Y ¡qué suerte! con Hufflepuff!

El día que en un momento parecía que iba a ser perfecto, son su sol, con un poquito de viento para que no fuera caluroso, en un santiamén se había convertido en un infierno.

No es que Ron prestase mucha atención en clase, pero el pasarse notitas todo el tiempo con Stella en Historia de la Magia y… por dios, no sabía cuántas clases compartían con Hufflepuff hasta ese día!

El día se hizo muy largo para la muchacha y por más que se metió en la biblioteca y cogió uno de esos libros que ella llamaba lectura ligera y que fascinaban a Ron… por qué, Ron otra vez en su mente! No puede ser! Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como intentando recolocar el cable que estuviese mal conectado que le hacía recordar a ese pelirrojo, con esa sonrisa perfecta, y ese cuerpo moldeado por el entrenamiento y…. ¡mierda!. Hermione volvió a darse otro golpe en la cabeza.

_"Loco por no perder el tren_  
><em>hacia su piel<em>  
><em>y si te dice adiós<em>  
><em>como siempre estaré yo"<em>

Los días pasaron y el romanticismo de la relación de Ron y la chica Hufflepuff estaba volviendo a la Gryffindor loca. Tenía la excusa de que pronto sería el examen de Astronomía para encerrarse en la biblioteca y estudiar o al menos eso era lo que ella fingía que hacía.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa. Pensar es su amigo "Eres estúpida Hermoine, mira que te lo dices tú misma, AMIGO" Hermione resopló "pero, jo, yo quiero algo más. No quiero ser la que siempre le consuele cuando algo no salga bien. Quiero ser esa cosa que salga bien"

_"Mil noches y una más_  
><em>mil maneras de esperar<em>  
><em>tu sabes que si algo va mal<em>  
><em>puedes llamarme<em>  
><em>mi amor nunca te fallará"<em>

Hermione estaba en la Sala Común leyendo el libro que hacía unos días había cogido como lectura ligera para poder olvidarse de Ron. La verdad es que gracias a lo que sentía por Ron había acumulado un gran conocimiento en encantamientos y hechizos. Sonrió, si seguía así, con ese sentimiento iba a convertirse en poco en la mejor maga de toda la historia. Luego hizo una mueca ¡pero a qué precio!.

En ese momento un chico delgado entró por la puerta de la Sala Común y se dirigió a ella con una mueca intento de sonrisa en la cara.

La muchacha se frotó los ojos. "Genial Hermione" pensó para sus adentros. "Ahora te has vuelto majara y lo materializas"

Mione ¿Has visto a Harry?- la chica estiró la mano y le rozo levemente. "Vale, era real".

Está arriba, posiblemente durmiendo- se movió un poco en el sofá- Es muy tarde.

Sí, lo sé. Bueno… tú también estás despierta.

Si, es que estaba…- ¿Pensando en ti?, no era la mejor respuesta- ¿Para qué querías a Harry? ¿Pasa algo?

Bueno- Ron se rascó la cabeza- Eres una chica, lo mismo me puedes ayudar.

¡Vaya!- la castaña abrió los ojos- Qué gran apreciación

Tu ya me entiendes- ella asintió con la cabeza. Ese era el problema, que siempre le había entendido muy bien- He discutido con Stella

¡Vaya!- Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe y prestó toda su atención a Ron. Él chico alzó una ceja, quizás había sido demasiado entusiasta

Dice que no la presto atención, que no la demuestro amor y que así nuestra relación no puede evolucionar

Ajam- su compañera le prestaba atención

La cosa es que llevamos menos de una semana, no puede evolucionar mucho esto y…- Ron fue a decir algo, pero se calló

¿Sí?- Hermione se inclinó un poco, interesada.

Sabes- dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla- me alegro de hablar contigo. Y diciendo esto subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto.

Hermione resopló haciendo que un mechón de la frente se le fuera para atrás

De nada, hombre. Siempre dispuesta a ayudarte.

_"Mil noches y una más_  
><em>mil maneras de soñar<em>  
><em>si tú supieras la verdad<em>  
><em>que mis madrugadas<em>  
><em>no valen nada<em>  
><em>si no estás"<em>

La chica no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Movía la sabana, se tapaba con ella, la empujaba con fuerza porque la molestaba, se tapaba a medias, se daba la vuelta y otra vez a empezar. Estaba visto que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Miró por la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo, así que se había pasado toda la noche en vela, sin poder dormir. Dándole vueltas a lo que le había pasado a su pelirrojo.

¿Qué podía haber sido lo que iba a decir después? ¿Quería seguir con ella? ¿No? ¿Nunca había sido nada serio? Recordó el día en el que les dio la magnífica noticia y los días posteriores. Sólo encontraba a su amigo abrazado a la Hufflepuff, besándose, haciéndose caricias… ¡Ella quería esas caricias!

Se levantó de mal humor de la cama. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan injusto? Ella quería las caricias, los abrazos, los besos de su pelirrojo desde primer año. ¿Por qué tenía que quitárselos otra chica? ¡Por derecho le tocaban a ella! La muchacha hizo una mueca, se estaba oyendo mentalmente y le estaba dando pena de si misma. ¿Por derecho? Que amor existe por derecho?.

Se dio una ducha rápida, era fin de semana e irían todos a Hosmeade.

Además era el fin de semana antes de San Valentín. Todo estaría lleno de cosas especiales para ese día y los más apurados esperarían a ir allí para comprar sus regalos.

Se vistió corriendo con unos pantalones vaqueros que encontró en una silla y un jersey de color azul cielo. Había refrescado durante la noche.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, deseando ir a Hosmwade (aunque nadie le comprara nada a ella o ella no se gastara una moneda en ello, porque no tenía a quién regalar, le gustaba el ambiente del lugar).

En la Sala Común estaba Ron, apoyado en un sofá. Cuando la vio bajar sonrió, pero ¿Qué le pasaba? La chica conocía muy bien al Gryffindor y esa sonrisa denotaba algo.

¿Y Harry?- preguntó casi asustada

Está arriba, dice que no se encuentra muy bien.

¿Entonces no vamos?- preguntó con una mueca de disgusto la chica.

Nah, no te preocupes- luego sonrió. Parecía más relajado, pero no del todo- Ginny está arriba con él. Dice que se va a quedar a "cuidarle"- Ron remarcó con las manos las comillas del "cuidarle". Hermione rió.

¿Entonces era eso lo que te pasaba?- Eso pilló por sorpresa a Ron, que tosió nervioso.

Erhm, no, digo si, digo… No me pasa nada

Ya- la chica sólo dijo eso y se dirigió a la puerta, rumbo a Hosmeade, mientras su amigo le seguía. Sabía que de camino se lo contaría.

"Otra vez está empezando a llover  
>parece que tu historia no ha ido bien<br>y me duele verte tropezar mírame que más te puedo dar"

¿Entonces habían terminado? Hermione no estaba muy segura de haberlo entendido bien. Tampoco estaba muy segura de hacer lo que sus instintos le pedían y ponerse a saltar de alegría ¿Qué clase de amiga hace eso? ¡La que está enamorada de él! Ah, si, claro, ¡esa!.

¿Quieres que volvamos?- preguntó al chico

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- y tirando de ella gritó- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Ella le siguió a donde quisiera que é fuera, estuvo con él escuchando sus problemas y jugando a esos estúpidos juegos que tanto le gustaban sólo para que se divirtiese. ¡Si hasta se subió a una escoba! Aunque unos pocos segundos antes de marearse y tener que bajar. Todo por él. Todo porque no estuviese triste. Como una buena amiga, ¿qué más podía darle?

Al final del día volvieron con los bolsillos vacios. Eso sí, Hermione llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y un osito sujeto en el brazo que tenía bordado un corazón con un "I love you". Lástima que ella sabía que era porque no había otro tipo de peluches en ese momento, a dos días de San Valentín.

_"Te han roto el corazón_  
><em>yo recojo los pedazos<em>  
><em>me olvido hasta de mi<em>

_por verte sonreír"_

¿Sabes que le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- su amigo miró con cara pensativa a la chica que estaba al fondo del aula, mirando su pluma como si fuera algo difícil de escudriñar.

No lo sé. La veo rara. Muy triste. Ayer no pude ir a Hosmeade con vosotros y no sé si le pasó algo ¿Viste que le pasara algo?- Harry miró a Hermione que seguía con la pluma.

Que yo sepa no. Estuvo todo el día conmigo- Harry levantó una ceja y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

En ese momento la chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Buenos días Mione- dijo Ron con una sonrisa. "Oh, que sonrisa más encantadora. Lástima que no sea mia" La chica carraspeó y contestó

Buenos días chicos.

¿Te encuentras bien?- el moreno miró a su amiga, evaluándolo.

Claro. Mira Ron, te he hecho los deberes de Pociones. Con alguna falta y eso, para que parezca más tuya.

Erhm…- el chico extendió la mano y cogió el trabajo- Vaya, gracias

Sabía que has estado…- ¿Triste? Mejor no- ocupado estos días y pensé en hacértelo y así echarte una mano ¿No? ¿Por qué eso es lo que hacen los amigos, verdad?

La Gryffindor salió de la estancia, rumbo a la biblioteca donde sabía que sus amigos nunca entraban.

¿Te ha hecho los deberes? Definitivamente, algo le pasa- sentenció Harry.

¿Qué mas da cómo estuviese ella? Era el día antes de San Valentín y había conseguido que Ron sonriese al darle el trabajo. Eso era lo importante. Su sonrisa.

¡Estas saliendo con mi hermana! ¿Con Ginny?- Ron estaba emocionado, asustado y muerto de envidia.

Si- Harry se sonrojó

¡Vaya! No puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, pero… ¡que envidia tío!

¿Envidia?

Claro. Estas con una chica maravillosa- Luego frunció el ceño y señaló a Harry con un dedo acusador- Me la cuidas bien o te mato

El moreno rió

Tú también podrías salir con una chica maravillosa si quisieras.

¿Yo? Con quién. Nadie parece interesado en mi, y cuando parece que hay alguien ¡zas!- Ron dio una palmada que sobresaltó al moreno- resulta que está loca.

Tío, eres más bobo de lo que me creía. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos y lo ves de una vez?

Eing- el pelirrojo arrugó la cara, consiguiendo juntar todas las pecas de su cara. Harry suspiró y decidió no ponérselo más difícil.

¡Hermione está colada por ti desde que nos conocemos! ¿Cómo estas tan ciego y non darte cuenta?

¿Mione? ¡Qué dices, vamos!

Si, Hermione. ¡y tú por ella! Abre los ojos colega- luego cogió aire- Sólo tú la llamas Mione, es un diminutivo cariñoso que le has puesto tú y que sólo deja que se lo llames tú. Fíjate en las cosas, en los detalles. ¡Por dios te ha hecho los deberes de pociones!- y diciendo esto se marcho mientras gritaba- Hay que estar ciego para no ver eso.

Ron se quedó pensativo ¿era eso cierto? Y como si fuera una solución fueron apareciéndole flases de momentos con la chica.

*****Flashback*****

Vamos Hermione, sube a la escoba- dijo Harry enfadado.

No, no puedo, me da miedo.

Mione, vamos- dijo le pelirrojo- Hazlo por mí- y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Está bien- Hermione tocó la escoba, le temblaban las manos. Ron en un acto involuntario cogió la mano de la muchacha y la ayudo a subir. Sólo entonces había subido a la escoba

***** Fin Flashback*****

***** Flashback*****

El baile en cuarto.

Estaba preciosa con esa túnica azul. Ese pelo, esos ojos. Él estaba enfadado ¿Celoso? de que fuera con Viktor.

La próxima vez invítame tú y no hagas que sea tu última elección.

Algo así le había dicho cuando le dijo que no le gustaba su pareja.

***** Fin Flashback*****

***** Flashback*****

No llego- susurraba la chica.

¡Date prisa Mione!- Ron miraba por la puerta con preocupación.

Si quieres que hagamos al poción multijugos tengo que coger este ingrediente de la estantería de Snape

Si no te das prisa, nosotros seremos un ingrediente de su próxima poción.

¡Ya está! Lo tengo. Ayúdame a bajar

Ron cogió a su compañera con la cintura y ella se dejo caer. El chico deslizó las manos y hasta que la muchacha tocó el suelo. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Sus caras. Sus bocas. Se acercaron poco a poco y cuando sus labios se estaban rozando oyeron unos pasos que les hicieron separarse.

***** Fin Flashback*****

_"Mil noches y una más_  
><em>mil maneras de esperar<em>  
><em>tu sabes que si algo va mal<em>  
><em>puedes llamarme<em>  
><em>mi amor nunca te fallará<em>

_Mil noches y una más_  
><em>mil maneras de soñar<em>  
><em>si tú supieras la verdad<em>  
><em>que mis madrugadas<em>  
><em>no valen nada<em>  
><em>si no estás"<em>

Era el día de San Valentín y Hermione se estiró en sus sábanas.

¡Qué día tan especial! ¿Qué haría ese día? A Dumbledore le encantaba ese día así que, para disgusto de los profesores y alegría de los alumnos, lo daría día sin clases.

Miró su agenda.

Oh, suena interesantísimo- se dijo a sí misma- tienes biblioteca, biblioteca y ¿Después? Oh si, biblioteca. Un día redondo- dijo con ironía.

Pero era mejor así. En la biblioteca no se notaban nunca los cambios. Era como si perteneciese a otro espacio y tiempo, alejado del resto de Hogwarts. Y eso era lo que ella quería. Alejarse del día de San Valentín que poco emocionante se esperaba para ella.

Al bajar las escaleras con sus libros, se encontró a Ron en la Sala Común. Parecía nervioso.

¿Ron? ¿No estás en el Gran Comedor? ¿Comiendo?- luego le miró con preocupación- ¿Te pasa algo?

Yo, Mione quería preguntarte ¿A ti te pasa algo conmigo?- los libros de la chica casi se caen de sus manos

Tipo…

¿Me quieres?- la chica tosió nerviosa.

Vamos Ron, claro que te quiero. Igual que ha Harry, a Ginny…

¡No!- El chico la miró a los ojos- ¿Me quieres Mione? Me… ¿Me quieres como yo te quiero?

¿Qué?- los ojos de la chica se agrandaron

Lo que has oído. He sido un idiota y no me he dado cuenta antes, ayer estuve recordando y…- Ron hablaba deprisa y la Gryffindor hacía esfuerzos para no perderse ni una sola palabra. El muchacho la miró a los ojos- ¡Te quiero!

Hermione pasó una mano por su mejilla, acariciando una por una sus pecas. Ron se acercó y lentamente la besó. El beso se hizo más urgente, más apasionado. Los dos chicos luchaban por llevar el control y por controlar sus propios deseos.

Cuando la falta de aire les obligó a separarse Ron abrazó a su chica que colocó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre de sus sueños mientras suspiraba y sonreía.

El Gryffindor miró a la castaña y preguntó.

¿En qué piensas?- Hermione sonrió y antes de volverlo a besar soltó sus libros de lectura ligera y añadió

Ya no voy a ser la mejor maga de toda la historia

_"No valen nada_  
><em>si tú no estás<em>  
><em>si tu no estas<em>  
><em>no valen nada<em>  
><em>si tu no estas<em>  
><em>no valen nada<em>  
><em>mil noches y una más."<em>


End file.
